Someone From Your Past
by Nymphadora-Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Seto kaiba bumbs into someone form his past and falls for her , summery sucks i know but read to find out more. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Someone from your past

By Titus and Driger

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any off it's characters just borrowing them, I mean you think if I owned it I would be writing fics about it I would be corrupting the minds off the little children who watch the show, if I had my way Joey and Kaiba would be gay and the show would have a lot of Yaio in it.

Author's Note: Kaiba goes to a quite coffee shop to escape the office when he runs into someone from his past. Pairing Kaiba/OC, Please read and review. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic.

Titus: Well I have decided to write a new fic

Driger: Is it a Beyblade one?

Titus: No, why did you ask anyway?

Driger: Cuz I wanted to talk to Tala

Titus: Well you can't cuz I am writing a Yu-Gi-Oh one so, if your good you might get to talk to Joey

A woman off about nineteen was sitting at a coffee shop with her laptop open writing an essay for collage sitting with a cup of coffee in one hand and typing with the other. The woman had long purple hair and blue eyes and her name was Miaka Shingu. A man of about twenty- one walked into the café, Miaka looked up at the man he had brown hair that was in his brown eyes and he wore a black turtle neck top and black jeans, he looked really familiar. The man sat opposite Miaka and opened a silver expensive looking laptop, way more fancy looking than her black shabby second hand thing that she had. He started to type something when a waiter came to take his order. Without looking up he ordered a black coffee with one sugar. She sat and stared at him for a while averting her eyes every time he looked, trying to figure out where she had seen him before. She was pretty sure he was in the children's home she was in when she was younger and that he had a younger brother the thing was it was all kind of fuzzy in her memory as she had an accident and forgot a lot off stuff form her past she was still getting back memory's. Eventually she gave up and got up and walked away.

Seto Kaiba walked out off his office and got in his car and drove a while and eventually stopped at a café not far from his home he took off his white coat before he got out off the car, he didn't want a bunch off adoring fans wanting autographs. He went in and sat down at a table in front off a young woman with long purple hair. He looked at her and stared for a minute before opening his laptop and starting to type, soon he felt another presence near him with out looking up he ordered a black coffee with one sugar. He looked at the young woman in font of him, she had long purple hair and blue eyes and looked about nineteen she was sitting typing on a black laptop and every few seconds she would pause and take a drink out off her mug. She looked somewhat familiar to him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it where, he returned to what he was doing and then felt eyes on him, he looked up and then quickly the young woman turned her eyes back to what she was doing, after a while she stopped and got up to leave. She paid her bill and picked up her laptop and walked out off the café.

Titus: so what do you think?

Driger: I am not talking to you

Titus: Why not?

Driger: Cuz you never wrote something to do with Beyblade and never let me talk to Tala!

Titus: I will let you talk to Tala when I up date Twin Trouble; anyways sorry for the short chapter I will try and make the next one longer. Oh and please review

Driger: You know the button at the end yeah? Click on it and review and tell us what you think, tell us if it is good, bad or what ever, even tell use h how to improve if it needs improvements


	2. Chapter 2

Someone from your past

By Titus and Driger

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Note: Kaiba goes to a quite coffee shop to escape the office when he runs into someone from his past. Pairing Kaiba/OC, Please read and review. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic.

Titus: Yellow , I'm here with another chapter.

Driger: What took you so long?

Titus: What the hell is that suppose to mean ?

Driger: You took ages to start writing

Titus: Well I have been busy , anyway here's chapter two

Someone From your Past Chapter Two

Miaka walked down the street humming , she wasn't paying attention as she still had her mind on the man from the café , where did she know him from and why couldn't she stop thinking about him. Maybe I should go back and ask his name she thought to herself. She was about to walk across the street when a car came out of no where and by the time the driver had a chance to slam his foot on the break pedal the car stopped just inches away from Miaka. She fainted and banged her head on the curb and knocked her self unconscious.

Seto looked up from what he was doing , a man ran in and asked to use the phone , the manager asked what it was and he told him that a woman almost got run over and passed out and he needed to call a ambulance. Seto got up and went outside and prayed to god that it wasn't the woman that was sitting in front of him a few minutes ago. He saw a crowd of people standing near a car and ran towards them, he saw that it was the woman from before and then he decided to call the Kaiba Corp , he got out a cell phone and called Mokuba and asked him to make sure there was clean bedding in one of the many spare bedrooms in the Kaiba mansion. He got closer and picked the woman bridal style and took her to his car then went back to the café to get his laptop and paid his bill and told the man that there was no need for an ambulance and walked out and drove to his house. Once he got there, he took the girl inside and called the private doctor that attended to all the Kaiba medical problems. The doctor looked over her and told him that she had a slight concussion but would be fine, Seto asked if she was awake and the doctor replied that she did wake up but went back to sleep after he had examined her. Seto went up to the room she was in and then asked one of the maids if she knew what her name was and she told him that she had found an collage id card in the girls pockets and it said that her name was Miaka Shingu. Now he remembered where he had met her before , she was the shy small girl that lived in the children's home he was in . He went to a nearby chair and watched over her before sleep over came him, Mokuba found him asleep and covered him with a blanked before he want to bed himself .

Miaka woke up the next day and looked about , Where the hell am I and what the hell happened she thought to herself. "I'm glad to see your awake " said a voice out off no where.

Miaka looked up and she saw that the owner of the voice was the man form the café. "Ok what the hell happened and why the hell am I here ?" she asked

"Well yesterday you almost got knocked down and you fainted and hit your head so I brought you back to my house " Seto replied "Ok but that still doesn't explain where my clothes are" she said "Oh one off my maids undressed you and put a pair off pajama's on you , back to the matter at hand , here are some clean cloths , get dressed and please come down to the dinning room and join me for some breakfast" said Seto, "Why would I wanna do that you may be some serial killer and I don't even know your name " she replied " One I would have killed you already if I was a serial killer as you so lightly put it , and two as I know your name I think it is only fair that you know mine . I'm Seto Kaiba " Seto replied as he walked out the door ."Ok what the hell where all my clothes " she yelled as she ran out the room after him but he had already disappeared. She went and got dressed and walked down the corridor and the down some stairs and then turned right and before she knew it she was lost and there was no one around. "oh great I'm lost " she said to no one in particular, she continued to walk until she walked into some one, "Oh sorry " she said to the small boy "Hey wait you might be able to help me, I need to go to the dinning room but I can't find my way in this maze off corridors" "Oh right it is this way follow me" said the small boy "I'm sorry if I seem rude but I don't even know you name" Miaka said "Oh I am Mokuba , I thought you knew it seen as we where in the same children's home and you where friends with Seto" Miaka and Mokuba continued to walk in silence and it was not long before they where in a dinning room and were face to face with Seto. "I hope you could find your way here easily" he said "For your information I did not find my way easily I got friggen lost " Miaka yelled at him as she stormed out of the door down the hall and out the front door , she walked up the drive way and out the front gate when she realized that she wasn't wearing shoes. She turned and walked back into the house and walked into Seto. "I thought you where leaving" he said

"Well I will be when I find my shoes and my laptop" she replied. Seto laughed at her and the captured her lips with his own begging for entrance which she did not refuse after a while the broke for air. "What the hell , why'd you go and do that for" Miaka yelled "There's just no winning with you is there?" said Seto as he kissed her again and grabbed her hand " Come on lets get you some breakfast".

Titus: Well the end of an another chapter

Driger: Hey you actually finished

Titus: Shut it , anyway please review , Good bad I don't care flames are welcome .


End file.
